


По волчьему велению, по моему хотению

by WTFSlash2020



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Иван-царевич и серый волк | Ivan Tsarevich and the Fire Bird and the Gray Wolf
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: Молодильные яблоки добыты, и Ивану с Волком предстоит расставание.
Relationships: Gray Wolf/Ivan Tsarevitch
Kudos: 13





	По волчьему велению, по моему хотению

— Вот и кончается Заповедный лес, — хрипло произнес Волк, спуская на землю седока. — Служба моя окончена. Завтра с тобою простимся, Иван.

Царевич прижимал к себе шапку, полную молодильных яблок и почти удивленно озирался вокруг. Золотые лучи заходящего солнца тонкими стрелами пробивались сквозь еловый частокол, превращая поляну, выбранную Серым Волком для их последнего ночлега, в янтарную каплю, застывшую на потемневший коре дерева.

Подходило к концу их путешествие, полное опасностей и приключений, близка была награда за храбрость и отвагу и близка была встреча с ненаглядной Василисой. Только отчего-то не радостно было Царевичу — глядел он на исходившие мягким светом чудесные яблоки в своих руках и все сильнее кручинился.

А Волк уже улегся у центра поляны, накрыв влажный нос пушистым хвостом. Его желтые глаза были прикрыты, но уши чутко ловили треск каждой веточки в глубине леса. Он слышал, как, отмерев, Иван Царевич опустил на траву рядом с ним свою ношу и стал собирать хворост для костра. Вот, щелкнуло огниво и сквозь закрытые веки вспыхнуло красным. Люди были слабее. Беззащитнее. Теплолюбивее. Волку спалось бы и на снегу, но жар от костра ему нравился. И Иван тоже нравился — слабый, но храбрый, осторожный, но решительный. Заботливый… Последняя мысль утонула в мягком прикосновении полы кафтана, укрывшего озябший вдали от огня бок.

***

Когда Волк проснулся, человек еще спал. Даже сквозь сон, в тепле и безопасности, зверя мучило что-то неясное. Не страх, — чего бы ему бояться в родном лесу? — не голод, но незнакомое чувство царапало глотку совсем как первый, и разливалось в животе неприятным холодом, как второй. Волк бесшумно выскользнул из-под нагретого их общим с Иваном теплом кафтана и, ускоряясь с каждым шагом, двинулся прочь от поляны и желанного тепла от почти истлевших углей.

Неутомимые лапы несли его все дальше от спящего человека. Остатки сна выветрились с первым же порывом холодного ветра — Волк понял, понял, что за чувство злобно бьется и царапается внутри. Тоска. Тоска по Ивану, который этой ночью спал рядом, а завтра оставит его. Не будет больше теплой руки на загривке, не будет глубокого мягкого голоса, не будет ставшего родным запаха — не будет, не будет, не будет! В глубине горла рождался отчаянный рык. Словно пущенная стрела, Волк летел по лесу к светлеющей вдалеке опушке. Ах, если бы Иван тоже был волком! Вдвоем они уже были бы стаей. Они бы все делали вместе: выходили бы на охоту утром, грели бы пушистые животы под полуденным солнцем, словно щенки, с фырканьем и брызгами, носились бы по озерной отмели, засыпали бы вместе, согревая друг друга, холодной ночью. Он вылизывал бы его, как волчонка, вдыхал его запах, как цепной пес, охранял бы его сон и млел под ласковыми прикосновениями теплого языка.

Нет.

Не бывать этому.

Просто Солнце поднимется выше, Иван вернется к людям и своей царевне, а он, Волк, вернется в чащу. Вернется и сдохнет там, как побитая собака, одинокий и не нужный.

Ах, если бы он тоже был человеком! Вдвоем они вернулись бы к людям, стяжая заслуженную славу и почет. Вдвоем пировали бы в светлых палатах, подкрепляя удаль кулачными боями и сладко пахнущим ароматным зельем. И к лешему царскую дочку!

Как вкопанный, Волк остановился у самой кромки леса. Бока ходили ходуном, шерсть стояла дыбом, горячее дыхание белой дымкой рвалось из пасти, а в повлажневших глазах отражались далекие звезды и луна, вставшая над лесом. Волк завыл.

Его вою вторили скрип сосен и шелест трав. Заповедный лес стонал вместе с ним о несбыточном — Волку нельзя было покидать Лес — иначе смерть, — и как бы ни хотел оставить Ивана с собой, он не станет. Не будет тому счастья в плену.

Иван проснулся даже не от заунывного леденящего душу воя, а от вздохов и скрежета, идущих из-под самой земли. Ветер швырял ему в лицо сухие листья, иголки и комья белого пепла, а в ушах звенел, причиняя боль, жуткий вопль, полный тоски и боли. Яблоки зловеще светились, рассыпанные по черной траве, огонь давно потух, Волка рядом не было, а вой вдруг перешел в отчаянный крик и резко затих.

Не помня себя, Иван бросился на звук. Ноги будто сами несли его. Ветки хлестали по лицу, поросшая мхом земля опасно скользила под ногами, но царевич упрямо бежал вперед, думая только о том, что же случилось с Волком? Неужто его настигли козни Кащея? Или тот попался в лапы к Горынычу?

Лес закончился неожиданно. Тяжело дыша, Иван вылетел на залитую лунным светом опушку. Волка он увидел не сразу. Тот темной кучей неподвижно лежал в нескольких шагах от края леса. Царевич кинулся, было, к нему, но обмер — на подушке из пожухлой травы, папоротника и свалявшейся шерсти, свернувшись в клубок, лежал… Волк. Только волком он уже не был — длинные стройные ноги, руки с длинными аккуратными пальцами, правильное лицо с густыми бровями и тонкими ноздрями и застывшими в несмелой полуулыбке устами. Единственным, что подтверждало, что перед ним действительно его Волк был до боли знакомый взгляд янтарных глаз: опасливый, полный надежды, теплый.

— Ваня… — произнес знакомый голос. И тот отмер — кинулся вперед, обнимая, прижимая к себе, пропуская сквозь пальцы пепел волос, шепча: «Волк… Как же так?.. Тебе ведь нельзя из Леса… Как ты?.»., и замер, когда сильные руки по-звериному обхватили его стан, а чужой язык принялся упоенно вылизывать шею. Иван несмело обнял Волка в ответ, и тот заворчал, несильно вонзая зубы в мягкую белую шею.

— Стой… стой, погоди… — лепетал царевич, задыхаясь.

Волк окаменел. Руки его бессильно повисли. Он хотел было отпрянуть, но Иван не дал: обхватил его сам крепко, отвел волосы с глаз.

— Нет, — покачал головой. — нет, не думай… Смотри, вот так… — и теплыми губами коснулся недоуменно приоткрытых губ Волка, обнимая, прижимая ближе, увлекая на холодную от росы траву. Звезды у Ивана над головой слепли, а вдали за холмом розовело небо, возвещая новый день.

***

Не чуя усталости и с улыбкой на устах, Иван шагал к ближайшей деревне. Солнце золотило путь перед ним, путалось в волосах и целовало щеки — такое же теплое и ясноглазое, как Волк. Он дойдет до деревни, где обменяет на одно из волшебных яблок кое-какую одежду и хорошую еду. Потом он вернется к Лесу. К Волку. А там… кто знает, может быть однажды у них будет свое царство — целое, не половина. И к лешему царскую дочку!


End file.
